Paper Umbrella
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Hari dimana semua berakhir. Dibawah guyuran hujan di musim semi. [SoonHoon] #700DaysWithSVTproject #shmnlv


**봄날의 소나기**

-Hujan di Musim Semi-

By Shmnlv

.

.

Soonyoung-Jihoon

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

 _Hari dimana semua berakhir._

 _Dibawah guyuran hujan di musim semi._

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok Soonyoung-ah!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan melambai kearah sekumpulan gadis yang berpamitan tadi.

Soonyoung berbalik, melangkah kearah yang berlawanan dengan teman-temannya. Tersenyum lagi ketika merasakan semilir angin musim semi membelai wajahnya, mengirimkan aroma bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran.

.

.

.

 _"Hhaaahhh... Wangi sekali. Aku suka. Kau suka?"_

 _"Apa?" Soonyoung menatap bingung._

 _"Bunga, aromanya wangi sekali. Musim semi memang menyenangkan."_

 _Soonyoung menatap pemuda disampingnya, "Yeah, kurasa aku akan mencoba menyukai musim semi setelah ini."_

 _Pemuda disampingnya menghentikan langkahnya, "Huh? Kau tak suka musim semi sebelumnya?"_

 _"Ya," Soonyoung mengangguk, "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Karena aku menemukan keindahan musim semi itu."_

 _"Iya? Apa?"_

 _"Kau." Soonyoung tersenyum sebelum mengambil langkah menjauh, meninggalkan sosok yang merona hebat dibelakangnya. Kekasihnya – Lee Jihoon._

.

.

.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran dan melihat beberapa pasangan tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

 _"Soonyoung senyum!"_

 _"Tidak, ini memalukan. Kenapa kita harus berfoto disini."_

 _Pemuda disampingnya merengut, "Untuk kenangan! Kau tidak lihat betapa cantiknya sakura? Aku ingin melihat cantiknya sakura bahkan saat musim panas, musim dingin dan musim gugur."_

 _"Kurasa kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Tahun depan juga sakura ini akan tetap berbunga, Jihoon-ie"_

 _"Tapi tetap saja. Ini kan sakura pertama kita." Jihoon berujar lirih.._

 _"Huh? Apa?"_

 _"Tidak, lupakan saja. Kau benar, kita tak perlu berfoto disini, tahun depan masih ada."_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, "Jangan marah. Lagi pula aku serius bilang kau tak perlu berfoto dengan sakura, mereka tak secantik itu. Ada yang lebih cantik dari mereka dan aku akan tetap bisa melihat itu meski musim berganti."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kau."_

 _"Soonyoung! Jangan bercanda!"_

 _"Aku tidak bercanda!" Soonyoung terkekeh, "Nah! Nah! lihat itu pipimu merah, tak ada bedanya dengan sakura."_

 _"Ish! Soonyoung!"_

.

.

.

Tersenyum miris, Soonyoung melihat dirinya sendiri berlarian dibawah pohon sakura diikuti -atau tepatnya dikejar- pemuda mungil dengan pipi semerah kelopak sakura.

Tes

Soonyoung menatap langit.

.

.

.

 _Tes_

 _Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap langit._

 _"Huh? Hujan.." Pemuda disampingnya berkata lebih dulu._

 _"Benar, ayo lekas berteduh.." Soonyoung menarik lengan pemuda itu ketika dirasa air langit jatuh semakin deras._

.

.

.

Soonyoung mengusap lengannya dan menengadah menatap langit. Memandang awan yang berwarna biru cerah namun tetesannya semakin deras.

"Hah, tau begini aku membawa payung." Desah Soonyoung.

.

.

 _._

 _"Hah tau begini aku bawa payung. Eomma terus memaksaku membawa payung tapi ku tolak ketika melihat langit cerah."_

 _Soonyoung menoleh, "Tidak apa, seru juga menerobos hujan."_

 _"Kau bisa sakit."_

 _"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"_

 _"Bukankah harusnya begitu.." Cicit Jihoon dibarengi pipinya yang merona._

 _"Pipimu memang suka merona begitu ya? Lucu sekali.."_

 _"Jangan bercanda Soonyoung!"_

 _Soonyoung terkekeh, "Kau lucu."_

.

.

.

Hujan berhenti. Soonyoung keluar dari tempat berteduhnya bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar.

 _'Kau dimana. Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam.'_

Soonyoung berdecak. Mengutuk kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya lupa akan janji yang ia buat.

 _'Aku akan tiba dalam lima menit.'_

.

.

.

 _"Kau terlambat."_

 _"Maaf, ada sesuatu yang membuat jalanku lebih lambat."_

 _"Alasan."_

 _"Serius."_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Kenangan kita disepanjang jalan menuju kemari."_

 _"Soonyoung..."_

 _"Hehe.. Maaf, tapi serius, kenangan kita manis sekali, aku bahkan mengingat setiap detailnya."_

 _"Tidak peduli. Kau terlambat. Aku marah, dan jangan mencoba merayuku."_

 _"Ouh ayolah Jihoon-ie, kau juga mengakui kan kalau kenangan kita itu indah sekali. Ayo buat kenangan yang lain dan yang lebih indah."_

 _"Ok- aish aku masih marah!"_

 _Soonyoung tertawa melihat tingkah manis kekasih mungilnya._

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat."

Soonyoung tersenyum penuh penyesalan, "Maaf. Ke—"

"Tapi bagus kau datang."

Soonyoung terdiam, "Kenapa? Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Tidak ada suara, hanya selembar kertas tebal berwarna putih dengan corak emas yang tersodor kearahnya.

Soonyoung menatap bingung, pertanyaannya hampir muncul saat suara pemuda di hadapannya memecah keheningan.

"Aku akan menikah. Ku harap kau datang." Jihoon menunduk setelah mengatakannya.

Soonyoung tersenyum ─jelas sekali karena terpaksa.

"Selamat. Aku masih berharap namaku yang ada disana, namun itu hanya harapan- Ah abaikan kata-kataku barusan." Soonyoung terkekeh, "Selamat Jihoon-ah, semoga kau bahagia."

Soonyoung melirik jam di lengannya ─pura-pura, "Aku harus pergi, maaf tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama."

Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan lupakan undanganmu."

"Ah, iya.. hehe aku hampir melupakannya." Soonyoung mengambil kertas tebal itu, "Aku pergi Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon mengangguk tanpa menatap Soonyoung.

"Aku pergi.."

Soonyoung melangkah pelan. Meninggalkan sosok yang ia cintai bahkan sampai saat ini. Pandangannya buram bersamaan dengan air matanya yang turun juga air dari langit yang seolah turut menangisi nasibnya.

.

.

.

 _Pergi dan Menghilang_

 _Kenangan indah diatas kelopak bunga_

 _Membaur melebur dengan rintik hujan_

 _Menghilang ketika matahari bersinar_

.

.

.

END

AN :

Project ke-2 dengan para penghuni seventeen trash *ea

Masih dengan soonhoon karena ini sonagi.. tau sendiri sonagi artinya downpour yang kalau kita translate ke korea juga berarti howoo, nama pair soonhoon di korea sana.

Dan ini terinspirasi dari lagu baru abang kesayanganku Bang **Yesung -** **봄날의 소나기** **(paper umbrella)**

Semoga suka


End file.
